CoO Blog
Hi all! So as some of you may remember, a few months back the R&D Team introduced the newest event - The Champions of Othrys! Now, due to holidays and obviously school picking up there was a lack of progress on it...until now!! This blog signifies the re-ignition of the Champions of Othrys event! This blog will be an overview of everything you need to know! Have a question? Check here and if it's not answered, feel free to leave a question in the comments or PM myself, Brocky, Clay or Ash on chat and we'll do the best we can to answer any queries you may have! For the general ease of having everything in one place, all previous reservations will need to be made here once more, apologies for any inconveniences. What will the event entail? The event revolves around the introduction of a third group, Champions of Othrys. This group consists solely of demi-titans who are loyal to their parents. Unlike Camp who remain loyal to the Gods and the Broken Covenant who each have their own ideology, this group believes in serving the titans and carrying out their "wishes". The way this group will be ran is different from the existing BC and Camp. Instead of individuals running smaller groups under one figurehead, this group will be ran by a small council made up of five people with equal power. Essentially they’d get the "orders" from the titans and relay it to those in the group. Bar myself, Ash and Brocky who will be making three of these council members, we will need two more people - if you’re interested, please state so in a comment below c: Personally, my favourite aspect of the LL event was the crossover between Camp and the BC. Considering they’re portrayed as enemies, it’d be interesting to see them working together again - something I’d love to focus on in this event. Of course, the beginnings of this event will be the mundane roleplays where awareness of the third group’s creation is spread within Camp and the Broken Covenant with the addition of meetings between the counsellors in Camp and leaders in the BC when the third group has reached a substantial amount of people within it. From then, the events should go like this: *The third group will pose as a threat to Camp and the BC who learn of the motives via either an attack by the third group or through spying. *Anticipating preparations for essentially war, the Camp and BC will have a conference in which it’ll hopefully be decided that they’ll need to work together for a second time in order to defeat this threat. This’ll be more realistic because neither organisation wants to be destroyed. *A variety of locations will have been targeted and controlled by the third group in order to weaken or hinder the Gods or to weaken or hinder Camp and the BC or places where they can easily summon the Titans. *The Camp and BC will create teams of characters who’ll go to each location and try to achieve something there (this may be killing the third group’s person of power, obtaining an item or taking control of the location itself) *Depending on the interest as the event progresses, there will be a set number of missions that, when succeeded or failed, will account towards the end game. **We do want to attempt to include naval warfare into this event so if things - for this reason - are a bit choppy when it comes to this aspect, please bear with us as it is the first time we'd be attempting it! *The end game will involve the defeat of the group which will happen in two ways. The first way, if we have enough interest to carry us through, will involve Camp and the BC defeating the group by capturing all their locations and potentially their HQ. The second way is that, if the event loses interest, the Gods themselves will destroy the group’s forces. Either way will be followed by a wiki vote on what should happen to the group. The reason as to why this is a blog is so that if you have any suggestions as to what we can do to improve this idea and make it flow more easily on the wiki, you can leave it in the comments below and we’ll amend it before putting up as a forum that we can all vote on~! What I assume will be asked questions: What is the third group’s stance on the demi-titans at Camp and their parents? This group will regard them as traitors and worthless for allying with the Gods and Demi-Gods and as as such they won’t hesitate to attack them. Will there be any character death in this event? Only if you want your character to die. Other than that, any deaths will be characters who were created for this event alone and will die via course of it. Can I create someone for the new group? Yes! Anyone of the wiki is free to create a person for the new group (this is encourage too!) however, the leaders will be strictly to the admin team, much like the BC. Though we do also encourage the creation of BC characters during this event too! Likewise if you do have a Broken Covenant character we encourage that you actively rp them throughout this event. What will happen to this group once the event is over? There will be a vote by the community to determine the outcome of this group once the event has finished. This way it involves the wiki even more rather than the admins taking complete control. Cabin Feuds, Spies & Prisoners in the Event Cabin Feuds These can be as big as pranking each other as the event progresses (which is extremely counter-productive but then again Camp is full of teenagers who don't always, you know, think.) or as small as refusing to cooperate when on missions together. If you would like a feud, please state the two cabins, the basis of which the feud was based upon and the outcomes of said feud. Please note that both users who own the counsellors must have agreed to the feud. Prisoners As per the interest of chat, the Champions of Othrys will be gaining prisoners from Camp and potentially the Broken Covenant. If you are interested, please sign up your character below in the comments in a similar format in the list. Note that the kidnapping may take place however you want, but it'd be nice if you could contact me about this or another R&D department member so they can notify me. Note, there can only be five prisoners per user. #Lara Alkaev, Daughter of Hecate/Apprentice Oracle of Delphi, Oli #Mae-Ri, Animal Guardian, Oli #Michi Kye, Daughter of Aristaeus, Oli #- Spies Now this will definitely be harder to implement but some people have requested we have spies in-cooperated into this event and as such we have devised a way in which this can happen. In the Champions of Othrys we definitely want their to be spies for the side of Camp and the BC. Aside from being used as methods of producing crippling feels there will also be some purpose to these spies. Every so often there'll be a bit of information released to the users of said spies who will then distribute it to various characters IC which hopefully will change the course of the mission. A similar aspect goes for spies for the CoO who are in Camp or the BC. Please sign them up also below using a similar format in the list. Note there can only be three spies per user. #Valencia Livingston, CoO member/Daughter of Leto/Spy for Camp, Oli #Syrus Lupin, BC Member/Son of Psyche/Spy for Camp, Oli Sign Ups! It is really important that you only make children of titans on this list as this is all we are allowing. Please can we not have any cases where somebody goes “oh but I want that titan!" or such, these are the only titans we are allowing. Alternatively, if you have a character in the BC or Camp who is a child of any of the titans above, you can opt for them to defect to the Champions of Othrys. Remember, the goal of the Champions is to destroy the world created by the gods and everyone within it in order to pave the way for a new world to be created by the titans - if your character believes this also, then have them defect! Some people have expressed the desire to have nymphs and spirits in this third group - this will be allowed, however no animal nymphs may join as they have duties elsewhere and the nymphs/spirits must be created by the titans (this may be subjected to change). PLEASE NOTE, EACH USER CAN HAVE THREE CHARACTERS SIGNED UP TO BEGIN WITH - THIS MAY CHANGE IF INTEREST CONTINUES TO PEAK. THE NAMES SIGNED UP ON THIS BLOG WILL BE USED WHEN DETERMINING THE GROUPS FOR THE MISSIONS. EACH ORGANISATION MUST HAVE AT LEAST FIVE MEMBERS FOR IT ---- CAMP HALF-BLOOD #Landon Jeon, Son of Zeus, Brocky BROKEN COVENANT #Puck Summerhaze, Son of Hera, Oli CHAMPIONS OF OTHRYS If you want a member of the Champions of Othrys, please say so in the comments with the titan you intend to use, thank you! If a character is defecting, please link them below and state their titan parent! #Child of Rhea, Brocky #Child of Anchiale, Brocky #Child of Rhea, Oli #Valencia Livingston, Daughter of Leto, Oli #Klaus Kyu, Son of Perses, Chase #Jacob Parker, Son of Perses, James #Drew Yves, child of Eos, Clay #Fen, Son of Prometheus, Riri #Simon Kim, Son of Epimetheus, Manolo #Child of Hyperion, Lilly